


Undercover

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Mind the Tags, Rimming, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A mission that requires an undercover operation has Leon looking for a partner on his assignment. Not only that, but thanks to the circumstances, it also requires him to wear a dress. He feels odd about this whole thing, unsure of what these feelings he felt towards Chris was.Thankfully, Chris Redfield doesn't mind; he thinks Leon looks good in a dress and heals. Really accentuates his legs and the color brings out his eyes.Rated M for themes, language and canon typical violence.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Chreon Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072494
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> For the Chreon "Fake Dating AU" request on Tumblr.

If Hunnigan text him about a date for that stupid Boat Party one more time, Leon was going to scream. The woman had always asked if he had found a date yet, saying that the party was going to be on a boat and a plus one was apparently a necessity. And sadly, Leon did not have the wonderful option to not go due to his wonderful position as the president's lapdog. That the mission was a special undercover assignment that he had unknowingly signed up for. Or had been ordered to, due to the asshole President he now had to deal with. That and Adam Graham ran the DSO now, and had since Benford’s passing, and expected Leon to take on most of the “more intel oriented” assignments. 

Did he mention it was also a costume party? And that Sherry found a dress that went "Beautifully with his eyes"? He loved the girl like his own daughter, but who the hell said he wanted to wear a dress?! Why would she even think that he would even consider it for a costume party? Their coworkers and possibly fellow organizations were going to be there, supervising him and his plus one. And him in a dress would not scream "The DSO's Most Respectable Agent". 

That and he knew which bastards made fun of him behind his back so he was not feeling too adventurous with the costumes. That would be way too much blackmail material. 

But, before he could wonder with costumes, he first needed a date...which is why he was here at the bar down the street from HQ. It was a Friday Night and there were a bunch of people here, given that it was now six and most people had gotten off of work around five-thirty. Or sooner and had been here for hours. He saw some people from the BSAA a couple tables over, wondering just what the hell they were doing in town. There hadn’t been any major conferences or meetings that he had been made aware of. 

Then again, they worked directly under the UN, and the United Nations tended not to tell the US Government anything these days. They knew the dark secrets and corruption that the US dealt with in their own parties. They had seen that, when it came to most of the world’s issues, the US seemingly had a connection to it anymore. The UN didn’t want any...unwanted parties peeking in on their business and dealings. 

Most of the world was against the US due to how easy it was for corrupt corporations to bribe politicians and big American Businesses. Or how easily the US would block attempts at investigations before sweeping the situations under the rug. Despite what Simmons had said back in China, the US was already beginning to lose its authority. 

How did he know this? Well, he had heard from a little birdie by the name of Claire Redfield, whose brother was in the BSAA and dealt with UN Staff and Businesses daily. The DSO was going to ask TerraSave to join, but they had already signed with the BSAA and politely declined the offer. 

Most of the World was against the US...and that included the DSO. Claire was pretty tight-lipped around him about certain things, despite their relationship and her knowledge of his morals and beliefs. Leon hadn’t even spoken to or seen Chris since...well, since China happened last year. 

And then an idea hit him, looking back at the table full of BSAA soldiers, seeing the soldier in question. He wondered if Chris would even be interested in conversation with him. If he was, then Leon might be able to approach Chris about a proposal he had. 

Now, the hard part: how to approach the situation. 

Leon studied Chris carefully, watching the man and waiting for him to order his drink. He watched Chris’s body language to try and determine what kind of mood the man was in. That would help him get Chris in the mood for conversation, that and another drink would help loosen the man up and hopefully not make him punchy. He heard tales of the man beating the shit out of a boulder. He didn’t know if the tales were true, but he wasn’t about to test his luck. 

Leon sipped his drink, watching Chris. The man was very relaxed and seemingly at ease, laughing at something the bartender said. Okay, he was in good spirits. Good sign. Leon watched the bartender hand Chris a glass of beer, but Leon couldn’t see it at first. But he recognized the color and the shape of the tap the beer was being poured from. It was a bit difficult to tell, but it looked like the Bud Light beer. At least as far as he could tell, judging by the blue label on the tap.

The agent continued to monitor the soldier, watching the man and his companions carefully. Okay, so, Jill wasn’t with him…and neither was the bigger, Italian guy that usually accompanied them. It looked like he was here with some fresh faces, not that Leon knew who was new or not, but after what had transpired in China, he didn’t doubt that they most likely were either new recruits or new to this area. 

Either way, not the point. He wasn’t there for them, but their Captain...Chris was still a Captain, right? That’s what he was? Was there anything higher than that? What other positions even were there? Because he was half sure the BSAA didn’t operate like the normal military. 

“Alright, get out of your head, Kennedy.” He muttered to himself, turning back to the bar and sipping his drink as he formulated a plan in his head, “Just wait for him to finish and then go over and talk to him. Easy, right?” 

He kept stealing glances at the man, taking a deep breath as he noticed some changes about Chris since China. Something to start a conversation. He had to think, eyes scanning over Chris once more...his muscles. Chris didn’t look as jacked as he had in China, looking a bit slimmer since the last time he saw him. And his hair looked darker, less very dark brown and darker...more of a black. Those were good places to start, right?

He hoped so, because he really didn’t know how else to approach this situation...and he couldn’t think of anyone else who would cover his ass on this mission outside of his usual picks. 

Sherry wasn’t allowed to accompany him due to how much she looked like her mother. That and Graham thought she would be a liability should she get caught. They didn’t want to risk her going missing for six months again. Helena was still on probation after the stunt she pulled a while back, going on a one-woman mission and hunting down people in Simmons’s social circles as an act of vengeance for what they had done to her and her sister. Hunnigan never left the office. The other run of the mill agents were a no-go. 

Plus, getting a BSAA Agent to accompany him meant that not only could that open up communication networks between the organizations, but it could also get the government back in the UN’s good graces...at least, that was the story he was going to go with when he reported back to his superiors about the person he chose to accompany him on this assignment. 

Taking another deep breath, he took his chance, picking up his glass and heading over to Chris. For some reason, he felt slightly light-headed and a bit anxious. He felt like there were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, heart pounding in his ears and feeling like it was getting louder with each step he took. His face suddenly felt hot and he felt tingly in the knees and legs. Why did he feel this way? It was just Chris...they were best friends, but they were still good friends. So, why did he feel like this? 

He felt breathless by the time he reached the table, feeling like the world around him had been moving in slow motion all of a sudden and all he could focus on was Chris. By now, he was vaguely aware that he was receiving some attention from the female with the short brown hair as well as the man to her left with the spiky hair, both watching him as he stood beside Chris. The African American man to Chris’s left seemingly stopped talking and turned to Leon as well, watching him with a raised brow. 

Seeing that the rest of his table had gone quiet, Chris turned to look at the newcomer, brown eyes widening in surprise, “Leon? Hey! What’s up?” he asked, giving a small smile, “It’s been a while.” 

Leon suddenly couldn’t move or speak, unable to find just what to say. The glass in his hand suddenly felt wet...though that couldn’t have been possible due to there being no ice in the glass itself. Were his palms sweaty? Why were they sweaty? And was it getting hot in here? Why couldn’t he speak? 

Chris raised a brow, “...Is everything okay?” 

The brunette couldn’t find the words to say, seemingly at a loss for words. Swallowing back another nervous breath, he shook his head, “Uh, no, um, everything is okay. I’m just…” Just what? “...surprised to see you here!” 

Chris chuckled, making Leon let out a small sigh of relief, “I just got off of work not too long ago, me and the newbies here are having a congratulatory drink on a job well done on their first week of basic training. We were just at the new HQ upstate, but this is the best place for drinks.” 

So, he had guessed right, they were new, “Oh, that’s awesome! Congrats, I guess.” Leon said with a shy smile, subconsciously tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Chris asked curiously, “I like the brunette look. Brown looks good on you.” 

Leon took a deep breath, perking up a bit at that, the fluttering sensation in his stomach getting worse, “O-Oh, thank you. I was here looking for someone…” He quickly caught himself, “And uh, drinking. Just got off work myself.” 

Chris gave a nod, pulling the chair to his right out for Leon, “Want to sit with us until you find that person? I can introduce you to the newbies.” He offered, patting the seat, “Y’all don’t mind, do you?” he asked his teammates. 

The trio made sounds of approval or confirmation, the guy to the female’s left pulling the chair out even more for Leon, all giving him smiles. The agent swallowed down another nervous breath before giving a nod and a quiet “Thank You”, sitting down in the chair next between Chris and the spiky-haired soldier. Chris helped him push the chair in all the way, enthusiastically introducing Leon to the newbies. 

The male with the spiky hair to Leon’s right was Damian, the short-haired female was Nadia and the Africa American guy was DC. DC, Damian and Chris had been friends since their Air-Force Days and Nadia had been a former SWAT Officer at the RPD, also an old friend of Chris’s. They had only just joined the BSAA, having “retired” from their old jobs and all had done so after barely surviving incidents involving BOWs. All of whom had been reunited with and recruited by Chris. 

Leon found himself listening to them intently, occasionally stealing glances at Chris. Why? He wasn’t sure. Chris then introduced him to the newbies, informing them of his agent status and how long he had known Leon. He even informed them that he had known Leon since before the BSAA’s establishment, the man having helped Claire get through the Raccoon City incident, helped Chris and Claire find each other, and then had been a close friend of the Redfields for years. Leon blushed as Chris referred to him as more than just a friend. That Leon was practically family.

So, despite everything that had happened in China, and everything between then and now, Chris still thought very highly of him. 

And then the conversation took a darker tone...when they started talking about China. Chris brought up how he almost shot Leon because the man was defending Ada, saying something about needing her as a witness. Chris had trailed off, wearing a thousand mile stare as he stared off into space, seemingly remembering a darker time. Leon looked to the other three soldiers, Damian and DC keeping their eyes downward while Nadia gave him a look. It was the same look one would usually give when they would stare down an enemy. 

“Ada? Like “Ada Wong” Ada?” Nadia asked, “Like the bitch responsible for not only killing one, not only two, but most of the soldiers in the Asian Branch of the BSAA in China? **_That Ada?_ **”

Leon held up his hands in his own defense, accidentally spilling his own drink into his lap and partially on Chris. Chris stood in shock, Leon apologizing profusely, getting some napkins and trying to dry them both off, his anxiety already through the roof and getting worse with seemingly every word and moment. He was okay sitting with Chris and his new friends and then when Chris started talking highly of him, but then Chris brought up China and now Nadia was talking about Ada...

...He just couldn’t live that down. Everything had gone wrong since Adam died...Christ, maybe this was all a mistake. 

“Hey,” Chris said, gently laying a hand down on his shoulder, having picked up on Leon’s anxiousness and trying to calm him down, “It’s okay. Here, why don’t we try to dry off in the bathroom? They got some hand dryers in there we could probably use.”

Leon nodded in agreement, helping Chris out of his seat and following the man to the bathroom. He felt flustered and frustrated with himself, but he was grateful that Chris was kind and patient with him. This was a sharp contrast from the man he encountered in China...though, to be fair, supposedly Chris had been suffering from Post Traumatic Amnesia at the time...at least that was what Claire and Sherry had told him. 

It didn’t help that Leon himself was not acting like himself at the moment for some odd moment. He was never usually this nervous of a wreck. He was usually calm and collected. “Smooth” as Helena put it. But for some reason...he was anything but. What the hell was going on with him?

Once they were in the bathroom, Chris seemingly did a sweep of the small area. Once it was “all clear”, Chris went and locked the bathroom door before turning his full attention to Leon with concerned brown orbs. 

“Is everything alright?” Chris asked, “You’re not acting like yourself...not that I know what you usually act like...but I know you’re never this...nervous.” 

“I know, it’s just that...this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be…” Leon admitted, leaving Chris even more confused than before. 

“What’s a lot harder than you thought?” Chris asked, clearly puzzled, “Are you trying to ask me something? Do you need help or…?” 

Leon scratched the back of his neck, unable to meet Chris’s gaze, “Yes and...okay, yeah, I do.” 

Chris didn’t pry or jump the gun and badger the younger with a bunch of questions. Instead, he let Leon do most of the talking, staying quiet as the agent explained himself. Leon informed him that he had been given an assignment directly from his higher ups at the White House and the DSO. He was to infiltrate a boat party on a yacht, but of course it was not one’s average boat party full of the rich and glamorous. No, instead it was a party full of the rich and corrupt. Some very big international terrorists would most likely be there as well as some Arms Dealers. Of course there was also going to be politicians and businessmen there as well...since the US and the DSO was currently dealing with its own traitors. It was a pretty big deal and Leon couldn’t take the risk and take a fellow agent. He didn’t know who was on what side. The party was also technically going to be in international waters. 

Hence why Leon was currently here before Chris.

Chris gave an amused look and a nod, “Uh, huh...so, you’re asking me out on a date then, aren’t you, Agent Kennedy?” 

Leon was about to give a witty retort, but then froze. Well...when the man put it like that, it seemed a lot less complicated than Leon had previously thought. Christ, why did he always have to overthink everything? 

“...if I was?” He asked experimentally. 

“Then it’s a date.” Chris confirmed.

Leon gave a sigh of relief. Christ, that had been a lot easier than he had thought. He filled Chris in on the rest, informing the man that it was a costume party. Almost like a ballroom masquerade. He also explained that this could benefit both of their organizations if they worked together. Might help with relations as well, since he understood the BSAA and the US Government were still not on good terms. Chris waved it off, saying that the whole thing was pretty petty, if he was being honest.

“And not everyone in the DSO is on the same side as their employers.” Chris hinted with a wink, “I know for a fact there’s some pretty good agents who are also good people.”

* * *

The night came as people filed on to the boat, showing the guards at the bottom of the stairs some sort of holo-invite that almost resembled Leon’s own DSO phone. He himself was currently in a limo a little ways off, sitting in a line of limousines and waiting to be let in. He could recognize some faces as they passed, knowing them to be suspects and wanted terrorists. Others were known politicians and CEOs of several US businesses. Just as Hunnigan and Graham had anticipated. 

Another annoyed sigh left him as Leon uncomfortably pulled at the damn corset he had to wear before itching his leg. Damn, this fucking dress was uncomfortable. And don’t even get him started on the damn heels he had to wear in order to not tread on the dress itself. Apparently his face was too familiar for him to go as himself...or even as a male, even with a mask. How the hell was he supposed to maneuver around in this fucking thing? 

Though he supposed that’s what he deserved for being a pain in the ass about this whole thing. They offered him a chance to “train” beforehand, but he had stubbornly missed the training, oversleeping on the day of the fitting for the dress, and then only showed up to see what weapons and technology he and his date would be taking and using. He really only gave them the chance to do a last minute fitting, having acquired some of his measurements from a tailor they used for his suits and uniforms and guessing, waxed and shaved him down, had the makeup and hair department “fix him up”, equipped him with his necessary weapons and tech, before they shoved him in the dress once more and shipped him off in a limo and sent him to the party. 

He still felt anxious, wondering if Chris had been put through the same routine...though he imagined he hadn’t, considering Chris was going to be himself. He probably only really needed to shave and get hooked up with his own equipment before putting on a pressed suit or something. He wondered how the older man was doing, considering he hadn’t answered any of Leon’s texts. He hadn’t forgotten, had he?

When the limousine pulled up to the “entry line”, a guard opened his door for him, offering a hand. Leon gave a small smile and accepted the hand, letting the man help him out of the car. He stayed quiet, not trusting himself to be able to try and disguise his voice. Maybe if he was twenty years younger he would be able to half ass and possibly pass his voice off as a female...but he had always had a deep voice. 

Christ, what the fuck had his bosses been thinking when they finalized his disguise?

Leon gave a small nod and a curtsy to the guard, his driver telling him that he would see him later on. Leon hooked his arm with the guard’s, the man walking him to the boarding area. A look of confusion passed over his features as he felt the guard put something on his wrist, then realizing that the guard was actually not a guard at all. Blue eyes went wide in shock as he met Chris’s gaze. 

Chris smiled down at Leon, having put a bracelet around his wrist that doubled as a tracker and a communicator. He was still partially in awe at Leon’s disguise, he could see that Leon was wearing make-up and jewelry, looking very beautiful and elegant in his dark, almost royal blue dress that, from afar, looked like it was see-through. Up close and in proper lighting, one could see that, beneath the blue mesh of the v-neck of the chest and the dress itself, it was actually just tan fabric that was almost the same color as Leon’s pale complexion. The dress was sleeveless, a long cape trailing from the shoulders to the ground. There was a slit up the one side, giving Chris an ample view of the long lean legs underneath, feet in a pair of equally blue high heeled sandals. His face was hidden behind a blue laced mask topped off with cat ears that protruded through the front of his hair, looking as though they were actually attached to his head. 

“Wow...you look great.” Chris complimented, kissing a ringed hand, “I almost hadn’t recognized you...guess I got lucky.” 

Leon blushed, letting Chris put an earwig in his ear, the motion looking like the man was simply tucking a piece of hair behind his ear before kissing it. The agent flushed an even deeper shade of red at that, clearing his throat before thanking him. 

Leon appreciated the older man’s look for this evening as well, Chris wearing a fitted suit that seemed tailored to his size and probably fit him properly...unlike Leon’s own outfit, which felt snug in some areas and loose in others. He wore a royal blue tie and waistcoat underneath the jacket, a simple black mask covering his face. Quite simple yet fancy. It suited him, pun may or may not have been intended. 

“So,” Chris said, arm motioning towards the ship, “Shall we?” 

Leon gave a nod, but then stopped, “You’re going to have to do most of the talking...I don’t exactly have that down yet.” 

“Don’t worry. I do.” Chris reassured, “It’s not my first rodeo.” 

Leon raised a brow, about to question him when he heard a voice call his name, looking in the direction of the voice. His brows furrowed as he heard a voice that sounded eerily like Claire’s tell him that this wasn’t the first undercover mission that they had done. Leon looked up at Chris, the man giving him a smile, Claire’s voice telling him that they were good at throwing their voice. Leon realized that this was Chris doing a sort of ventriloquism. 

“...Holy shit…” Leon said aloud, in a state of genuine shock and awe, "Where the hell did you learn that?" 

Chris shrugged, “Learned it a while ago during my first undercover op. Figured it would be useful.” He cleared his throat, “Like now.” he said without moving his lips, in Claire’s voice and simultaneously freaking out and impressing Leon.

Well...Chris certainly was full of surprises. He sounded exactly like Claire. 

“You should do Kids’ Parties,” Leon chuckled, “Or Ventriloquism, if or when you retire. Probably would make a killing.”

Chris laughed at that, jokingly saying that he would consider either option. Chris then pressed the button on his own earwig, asking if Jill could hear him. Leon was surprised when he could hear her in his own earwig, the woman greeting Hunnigan and Leon as well. Hunnigan made a surprised sound along with an awkward but friendly greeting. Jill asked Hunnigan if she could grant her access to the little camera in the lenses of Leon’s mask so she could help Leon out. Hunnigan did before questioning how she was going to help the agent. 

“Well, Chris and I are usually a team on these types of assignments.” Jill explained, “But since I’m not there, and Leon is, I’m going to be Leon’s “voice”, per say.” 

Leon couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the word “team”, but corrected himself, saying that it only made sense that the two were considered a team due to how long they had known each other and how long they had worked together. Still...it stung, but he wasn’t sure in what way it did. 

Jill explained that she was going to tell Leon what to say so Chris could match his own voice to whatever Leon was supposed to say. But, Jill also needed to see everything in order to do so. Hunnigan merely hummed before agreeing, giving access to even the mic in Leon’s necklace. Hunnigan sent the forged invitation to Leon and Chris’s devices, the guards scanning them when asked. 

“Okay, Leon,” Hunnigan said, Leon could hear typing in the background, “And Chris and Jill. This assignment is strictly recon. You get info and get out...unless there are BOWs that pose an imminent threat to civilians.” 

“Then shoot the shit out of them.” Jill added.

“Don’t do that!” Hunnigan scolded, “Just...get rid of them in a manner that won’t draw attention to either of you.” 

“Unless you don’t have any other option.” a third voice added, making Leon raise a brow and making Chris and Jill sigh.

“Hi, Quint.” Chris and Jill greeted.

Hunnigan asked who “Quint” was, to which Jill could be heard telling Quint to let her do the talking and explaining to Hunnigan who Quint was. Quint apparently was the BSAA equivalent of Hunnigan, but he also made the weapons and technology they used in Research and Development. Quint informed them all that he was currently on the lookout for any unusual radio waves or any indication that someone might be eavesdropping on their conversation. He would handle that if something happened. Jill thanked him but asked him to do so quietly. 

Leon took a deep breath as they entered the fore deck, looking around at the vast amount of people gallivanting about. He couldn’t see a lot of faces due to the masks, but there were also others that didn’t bother to wear masks, he didn’t recognize them, but Hunnigan had the lenses scan the faces to enter into their databases, sending copies to Jill and Quint for their own databases. To see if the people were on any of the BSAA’s shit lists. 

“I recognize a couple of faces,” Jill said, overlooking her screen, “They’re self-proclaimed “Philanthropists” and ‘Humanitarians”. All bullshit of course, well, unless you think giving terrorists money is considered philanthropic.” 

“Of course.” Hunnigan replied, “We have a couple of these people as listed suspects as well. The one chubby guy over by the bar is a Senator. Senator Davy of Florida, he was one of the ones who voted in favor of bombing Raccoon City and then blacklisting Umbrella, after pulling and selling the stocks he had invested in them. Did the same with WilPharma and TriCell…” 

“But he’s got a helluva publicist and tech support,” Jill said, “Someone was erasing and covering his paper-trail. But, good thing we have two people on this mission who know how to undo all of that.” 

“Exactly.” Hunnigan agreed, Leon detecting a hint of pride in her voice. 

Leon couldn’t help but smile at that, glancing up at Chris as they made their way to the beverage table. Not even five minutes into the operation and Hunnigan was already able to play nice and work with Jill and Quint, and vice versa. If the DSO and the BSAA worked together more, then it would benefit both sides. That and the US could avoid more major catastrophes and incidents on home soil if they worked with the BSAA. They wouldn’t have to worry about any more incidents like Raccoon City or Tall Oaks or any of that. And the BSAA would have more back-up from the DSO, who could find out intel for them beforehand. 

Hopefully something could come out of this mission after they completed it. For now, Leon and Chris got beverages and made their way around the ship, Jill and Hunnigan advising them to find a computer room or something that would have in-depth information on all of the guests as well as figure out the point of this party. Hunnigan figured that something sketchy was going to happen if they needed to take the ship out to international waters. 

Jill had a feeling that the ship was either going to meet with another ship transporting “product” or en route to a location with said product. If not, she agreed with Hunnigan; the product might already be on board and something suspicious was going on or was going to happen. Though both hoped nothing was going to happen and it was just a bunch of cocky pricks and con men looking to make deals, sign contracts and get rich quick. 

“Just stick together and don’t look too out of place.” Jill instructed, “It’s too dangerous to split up.”

“Though,” Hunnigan began, “if you two would like to, only do so if absolutely necessary, but make sure you have an escape plan just in case.” 

“Just don’t be spontaneous.” Jill added, “You two have very different skill sets and team dynamics. I know Leon is usually better alone and Chris is better with a partner or a team...but this isn’t a solo op.” 

“Agent Kennedy is plenty good and skilled with a partner too.” Hunnigan pointed out, “He just needs the **_right partner_ **.”

“He **_has_ **the right partner.” Jill countered.

Leon took a sharp intake of breath as the women bickered, silently begging them not to do this right now. They needed to work together to make this work, not bicker. He didn't want them to ruin this team effort before they really even started. 

“What if someone recognizes them?” Quint interjected, “What then?” 

There was silence on either end, Leon and Chris exchanging uncertain looks, though, mentally Leon was thanking Quint for stopping the impending argument. Leon looked pretty different, and Chris had shaved, but looked different as long as he kept his mask on. They didn’t need to say anything aloud to know what the other was thinking: They would cross that bridge when they got to it. But for now, blend in. 

Leon held on to Chris as they went through the crowds, looking for a map or someone that looked like they knew their way around. Hunnigan informed them that she was going to try and figure out who owned the ship and find the schematics. Quint on the other hand thought about turning either Leon or Chris’s phone into a sort of radar that would help them find some sort of “Master Computer” or a systems room. Leon volunteered his, handing Chris his phone and the wiretap device that would feed the information from the on-board system to the BSAA and the DSO. 

“Are you sure?” Chris whispered in his ear. 

Leon nodded in reply, about to say something until a man approached them. He was tall and had silver hair. He wore a fox like mask and had cobalt eyes. The man wore a gray suit with a red tie and waistcoat, a black gloved hand outstretched to Leon as the man gave a sort of bow. 

“I was wondering if the lady would like to join me for a dance on the dance floor?” The man asked, his voice smooth and soothing sounding. 

“Oh, shit.” Jill whispered, “Oh, tell him “No, thank you.” I don’t recognize him or his voice.” 

Leon mouthed the “No, thank you” while Chris used the Claire voice, the man frowning but still very insistent. He implored Leon to change his mind while reassuring Chris that he would not try to steal “her” away for too long. That one dance couldn’t hurt. Leon and Chris exchanged conflicted looks, Jill giving a sigh and telling Leon and Chris to go along for now. Leon gave a sigh, looking back towards the man.

Leon went to accept the offer, but he did not hear the Claire voice. He looked to Chris, who was glaring at the other man. Chris told the man that “his wife” was not interested in dancing with him and that “any respectable gentleman” would respect her decision and her boundaries. Leon felt Chris’s arm tighten around his waist, pulling the agent closer. The man was taken aback, but nodded, looking to Leon and apologizing for his behavior.

Once the man was out of earshot, Leon turned his attention back to Chris, “Well...wife, huh?” he asked with a hint of amusement. 

Chris cleared his throat and regained his composure, and looked down at Leon with a smile, “Well, if it gets that guy off of our asses…” He said, though, he looked down at the agent for a moment longer than necessary, but then turned away with a small blush, “We better go find that computer room…” 

“R-Right…” Leon whispered in agreement, looking away, Hunnigan finally sending them the schematics and Quint using the cellphone as a radar. 

They had to move through the crowds of bodies and sneak past several armed guards and staff, trying not to look too odd or out of place. Leon and Chris rounded a corner, down a flight of stairs and had been halfway through a corridor of doors before a rough hand snagged Leon by the wrist. The agent had been pulled backward and away from Chris, his own hand slipping from his partner’s. The stench of alcohol and cigars floods Leon’s senses, the brunette gagging on the smell as a creep pinned him against the door of one of the suites. 

“Well, where are you running to, Cinderella? It’s not midnight yet…” The man said, kissing at Leon’s cheek and then his neck when Leon turned away.

“Not...interested, pal.” Leon grunted, shoving the man back by his chest and pushing his face away, “Now leave me the hell alone.” 

The man was insistent, his mask pushed up and sitting on his head as he tried once more to try and have his way with the brunette. Before Chris could step in and put this asshole in his place, the man grunted in pain as Leon’s knee connected with his crotch. The big burly bastard held his private, cursing Leon by calling him a bitch before Leon kneed him in the face before spinning and kicking him in the middle. The man collided with the wall behind him before falling unconscious. 

Chris looked between Leon and the fallen man, feeling impressed and aroused at the same time. Leon grumbled, saying that he meant to hit the man harder but “this stupid dress” got in his way. They continued toward their intended destination, Leon saying how he couldn’t wait to get the damned thing off, that and the heels. He was definitely going to burn the outfit when he got home. 

“Well,” Chris said as he held the door open for Leon, finally locating the systems room, “I think the dress looks good on you. The color matches your eyes and the heels accentuate your legs.”

Leon flushed a bright red as he went to the main tower in the mainframe and connected the hacking device to the wires. Now, all they had to do was wait for the DSO to extract the information, send it to the BSAA and then high-tail it out of there. Chris shut the door and stood in front of it, keeping watch and listening out for company. Leon watched the numbers on the device as it loaded to one-hundred percent. Right now, it was only at twenty percent.

Occasionally, Leon and Chris would steal looks at one another, neither saying anything except, “What?” or “Nothing” when one caught the other staring. Leon took a deep breath through his nose, wondering what Chris was thinking. Had his earlier comments been a joke? Was he saying all that just to be nice? To be a smartass? He didn’t know, he wished he did though. Was he judging him? Why was the man staring at him if he wasn’t?

Chris watched Leon intently, eyes scanning over the lithe form in the tight blue dress. Leon may not like the way he looked in the dress, but Chris thought he looked pretty damn good in it. The tight fitted dress showed off his curves, and he wasn’t kidding around when he said that the color matched the agent’s eyes. He looked damn good in that shade of blue and he loved the look of Leon’s feet in the heels he wore. He was actually amazed at how well he was able to walk in them with little to no difficulty. Had he done this before? Because walking in heels was no easy feat. 

He would know. Chris had done this before, in the few operations where he and Jill had been sent out. And a couple required him in heels...cause he couldn’t let Jill have all the fun.

When Leon told him about this assignment, he had been pretty excited and admittedly honored. He had always admired Leon as an agent and as a person, he had held Leon in high regard and always has since they first met all those years ago. Leon was the one to shake him out of his quest for revenge, and he had been in his thoughts and kept him grounded throughout the night. 

And the thoughts of him hadn’t stopped there. 

After China, there had been a burial for Piers. Closed casket of course, due to the fact that they couldn’t find a body and many of their dive teams couldn’t get anywhere close to the destroyed facility. After the funeral, Chris had contemplated visiting Leon and Sherry to see how they were holding up. He and Claire had visited Sherry, but they hadn’t been able to visit Leon, the agent MIA for a while. Agent Helena Harper, the agent that had been with Leon, explained that Leon had taken a leave, but she hadn’t known for how long. 

And then the controversies started about the US and the Government...and Chris really wanted to reach out to Leon. Maybe even offer him a job with the BSAA. Anything to get him out of there. 

Which is why he jumped on the opportunity to work with Leon on this assignment. They could work together and maybe, Chris could talk to him about a possible transfer into the BSAA or a partnership between the organizations. Either would work with Chris, as long as they were able to work together. And he wouldn’t mind seeing Leon’s beautiful smile everyday. 

He admired Leon once more, Leon catching his gaze, “The device is at seventy-five percent...what?” He asked, his cheeks rosy in color, “What are you looking at?” 

“Just you.” Chris admitted, “It’s still just...wow.” 

Leon chuckled, the blush deepening as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear before turning back to the device before him, “Anything or anyone we should worry about?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“Nadda.” Chris responded, “We’re in the clear.” 

Leon nodded, watching the device and noting that it kept slowing down before speeding up again. It was a bit of a bother, Leon asking Hunnigan if that was something he should worry about. She confirmed that, although the loading speed was a tad bothersome, it was nothing to worry about. There was probably a lot of data to download. Or slow connection between the device and / or the network. They just had to be patient. 

Once the device loaded the information they needed, they were able to leave the server room. Chris led the way, waiting for the coast to be clear before they both snuck out. They decided to wander the ship and investigate some more, just to double check and make sure there weren’t any BOWs that they had to worry about. They also had to upload the information to HQ. 

Hunnigan walked Leon through the process, telling him to take the chip from the device and to insert it into his cellphone. They would need to find a secluded area to do this so no one would eavesdrop or overlook them. Chris pulled a keycard out of his coat pocket, showing Leon that he had Quint forge a keycard for one of the rooms on the ship. Though, he wasn’t sure which room it accessed. Quint explained that the yacht itself had cabins beneath the Main Deck. The keycard could technically access any room...Chris just had to find an empty one. 

“And what if it isn’t? Or what if we accidentally walk-in on something we might not want to see?” Leon asked skeptically.

“You should be alright.” Quint replied nonchalantly. 

With a sigh, Leon told Chris to follow him, using the map being projected into the lenses of his mask. He was able to lead them to the cabins, Chris using the keycard on the room at the end of the hallway. They were lucky, because the room didn’t look occupied or even touched. They quickly got inside and locked the door behind them. Leon took off his mask, tossing it on to the bed, before sitting down on it. He got to work, Chris handing Leon his phone back as Leon took the Data Chip out of the Device. He put it in his phone, Hunnigan informing them that it would take a while for her to receive the data. She would also duplicate the files and send them to the BSAA. Jill and Quint would close the channels to Leon and Chris and converse with Hunnigan. For now, they would open the emergency channel and Leon and Chris had to do some more waiting. 

“Fantastic…” Leon said, taking his earpiece out and putting it on the nightstand next to the bed before lying on the pillows. 

Chris loosened his tie before sitting on the side of the bed, taking off his jacket and lying it next to him. He wondered aloud about what to do in the meantime. Leon merely shrugged, jokingly suggesting room service and a complimentary champagne. Chris chuckled, saying that he didn’t imagine that there was room service on a party yacht...but maybe they could figure out a way to get a bottle of champagne or something. 

“One way to find out,” Leon suggested, picking up the phone on the bedside table and handing it over to Chris, “Since you’re better at hiding your voice.” 

Chris gave it a contemplative look before taking the phone and calling the number above it. He cleared his throat and used a voice that Leon hadn’t recognized, sounding like he had an Italian accent. Leon covered his mouth as he listened, trying to withhold his chuckles as the man ordered food and a champagne to their suite. He told the person to put it on his tab before hanging up. 

“...What was that?” Leon asked in amusement, breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

“What?” Chris asked, pushing his mask up on top of his head, “Too much?” 

Leon shook his head, “It’s just...weird. Not that your skill is weird, it’s just...not something I would have imagined you knowing. Nor would I have thought that you were so good at these “Undercover” operations.” 

Chris smiled as he laid on his side facing Leon, lounging across the length of the bed. He explained that, although it wasn’t often, the BSAA did have undercover missions from time to time. They also had a team that usually did it, but Jill and Chris would take up an occasional undercover operation. His first undercover mission, he had gone a bit overboard and wore heels to make himself taller and then kept practicing the ventriloquism and all that. 

Leon gave him an incredulous look, “ **_You_ ** wore **_heels_ **?” he asked, breaking out into another fit of giggles, “Oh...my god…” 

Chris laughed as well as he told him about his first mission while they waited. When the food showed up Chris accepted it and locked the door, bringing the plate of food and the bucket of champagne over to the bed. Leon sat up and accepted a glass of champagne, looking over the cheese and meat tray. He picked at the cheese, meat and crackers before sipping at his drink. Chris sat next to him, checking over his phone while waiting for their contacts to call them back to tell them what they found. 

One drink turned into two and they were beginning to loosen up, Leon listening as Chris admitted to having missed him after China. That he felt like, after all this, that maybe they should spend a lot more time to get to know each other. Maybe not be such strangers to one another. The brunette felt Chris’s hand massaging his foot, the sandals now lying forgotten at the end of the bed. Leon didn't mind, he appreciated the man relieving his pained feet. Neither were drunk, or even buzzed, but they felt more comfortable to talk. 

“I was honestly worried because, well, you kind of went MIA after China…” Chris confessed, “And after all that...you shouldn’t have been alone.” 

Leon gave a smile, “Well...I appreciate you being here now.” He said, sitting up, “And I guess we should do some “bonding” after this.”

Chris smiled, rubbing Leon’s leg, “I would really like that.” 

Leon looked up into his eyes, that fluttering feeling returning to his chest and stomach as he looked into Chris’s eyes. There it was again...and this time...it felt familiar. It was a feeling he had only felt a handful of times before, now finally recognizing where and when he felt this feeling. When he met Ada for the first time, when he worked with Krauser and took care of each other during the mission, when he reunited with Ada in Spain, and then meeting and working with Buddy. It was the strongest when he reunited with Chris in China and then saved Ada…

...Christ, he was falling for Redfield.

His voice was caught in his throat as Chris asked him what was wrong, the air thick between them. Leon wasn’t sure what to say. Chris and Leon looked into each other’s eyes. It was Chris who made the first move, the man cupping his cheek and leaning in. Leon met him halfway, their lips meeting for a chaste kiss. The kiss turned into something more, Chris pulling Leon closer as they deepened it, his other hand settling on his waist. 

Before they could go any further, the front door beeped and a drunk business man stumbled in, two women in cocktail dresses stumbling in behind him. The man was laughing but then stopped when he saw Chris and Leon, who had parted and were staring up at the trio in shock. 

“Who the fug are you…?” The man asked, the women already settling on the chairs, “Get the fug outta here!” 

Leon and Chris apologized and collected their things, Chris tucking the device and phone into his jacket pocket before fleeing. Hunnigan, Jill and Quint had gotten back to them, letting them know that they had gotten everything that they needed and there were no BOWs or Viruses on board. Hunnigan directed and guided them to the nearest escape boats, Jill reporting that the BSAA was sending some men over to commandeer the yacht. 

“Copy that.” Chris replied, “We’re on our way.” 

A couple hours later, the yacht docked and Leon and Chris were free to go, Chris talking to some familiar BSAA soldiers before escorting Leon to their ride out of there. They walked over to the limousine Leon had arrived in, Chris holding the door open for the agent. Leon playfully punched his shoulder but climbed in anyway. Chris chuckled and whacked him on the ass, getting in right behind him.

Once the limo started up, Chris and Leon sat next to each other, listening as Jill and Hunnigan read them off the list of people who had been arrested and commended them on a job well done. Leon wasn't really listening to them, closing the divider between them and the driver before getting to work on Chris's pants. 

Chris's breath hitched as Leon managed to free his cock, stroking the hardening length experimentally before taking it into his mouth, causing Chris's voice to crack while he was conversing with Jill. The older man gently grabbed a handful of brown locks, trying to slow Leon down, or even momentarily stop him, but to no avail. Leon wanted to finish what they had started back on the ship. A small “Jesus Christ” escaped Chris’s lips as Leon took it deep down his throat, Chris quickly dismissing Jill voicing her concern and asking if everything was alright. 

“Y-Yeah...we’re in the li-MO!” Chris yelped as he fell backward, Leon having shoved him back to lie on the seat before teasing and licking at his balls before engulfing his cock once more. 

“What is going on?” Jill asked. 

“And why can’t Hunnigan contact Leon?” Quint asked in the background.

Chris reassured them that nothing was going on, lying and saying that Leon was tired and had fallen asleep against his arm before clicking a button on the earwig that he thought was the “off” button. He went back to paying full attention to the brunette on top of him, pulling Leon up before flipping their positions. They had fallen off of the seats in the process, Chris now pinning the agent on to the floor.

“As much as I like your mouth around my dick, I’d rather it be doing other things,” Chris whispered, kissing along the agent’s neck, kissing up to his ear, “like screaming my name.”

Leon chuckled, “Gonna prep me first? Or do I have to do everything myself?”

Chris chuckled as he moved downward, “I got it. And don’t worry, I won’t ruin your pretty dress. Now...how dedicated to your disguise are you? Am I gonna find a pair of panties that match the dress?” 

“Maybe.” Leon replied, watching as Chris pushed up his skirts. 

A look of surprise crossed Chris’s features as he pushed the skirts up to see a pair of lace panties underneath, a smile of amusement on his lips as he looked back up into Leon’s eyes. Leon chuckled as he felt the man’s finger’s caress up the length of his legs, the younger shivering under the feather light touches. He was pulled closer to Chris by his legs, Chris disappearing underneath of his skirts. Leon could feel the elder easing the underwear off, hot breath against his hip bone. He felt lace slip down his legs, Chris reappearing with the panties between his teeth. 

“So, you’re not a total rookie.” Chris said, taking the underwear from his teeth, twirling them briefly around on his forefinger before flinging them in a random direction, the lacy garment landing somewhere behind him, “...I’ll get those later. Maybe keep them as a memento to your first successful undercover assignment.”

“Gonna frame them in your office?” Leon asked with a raised brow, watching the elder disappear underneath his dress once more, “Give them a little plaque with my name on it?” 

“Maybe.” Was the muffled response he received from Chris, feeling gun calloused hands push at his thighs, spreading his legs and lifting him by his lower back. 

A shuddered breath left Leon as he felt scruff against the insides of his thighs and against his ass. A cry left Leon’s mouth as he felt a hot mouth against his ass, a tongue teasing his hole. He arched upward as he felt his hole being stretched, Chris’s fingers stretching him open while his tongue lapped at his now wet opening. Chris pulled back and pulled his wallet out his back pocket, pulling a condom from it before tearing the wrapper with his teeth. 

Leon looked up at him with a raised brow, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, “Do you always keep a condom in your wallet?” 

“Do you not?” Chris asked, rolling the condom down and around his cock, “I don’t have any lube though...I have hand lotion.” 

Leon made a face, “...Is that safe?” 

“Not sure…” Chris said, looking around before looking at the package the condom came in, “Oh, this is prelubed…that might work.” 

Leon gave a sigh, lying back on the floor, “I guess that works.”

Chris settled between his legs, sitting back and helping Leon on to his cock. The agent jolted in his lap, feeling the large length prodding at his ass, giving a “holy shit!” in surprise. Arms wrapped around Chris’s neck, the BSAA Captain giving a muffled sound that was a mix of surprise and a bit of a protest. He patted Leon’s arm, quietly telling Leon to ease up and relax, Leon trembling as he felt the massive length ease into his ass. Chris tried to be as gentle and as slow as possible. 

“Haf you don dis befor?” Chris asked, words muffled by Leon’s shoulder. 

Leon shook his head, “Not like this. I’ve only had sex with women.” 

Chris reached around and massaged Leon’s back, telling the agent to relax and ease up on the pressure around his neck. The brunette nodded, easing down completely on to Chris’s cock completely before jolting again, feeling the head of the enormous length prodding at something in his ass. Chris reassured him that that was a good thing, letting Leon adjust for a moment before moving when Leon gave him the okay. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Leon let Chris control the pace, Chris occasionally slowing down to make sure Leon was okay. It wasn’t long until the pain of being stretched subsided, blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as he began moving his body in sync with Chris’s. Leon cried out and moaned, head falling back and holding on to Chris’s shoulders as he rode the man’s cock. 

Chris moaned and cried out Leon’s name, burying his face into the clothed shoulder. Teeth bit into the lace material, bucking up into the tight heat wrapped around his cock and hugging Leon impossibly close. He peeked up to look at Leon’s face, watching the younger’s bliss filled features. He reached up and cupped the back of Leon’s head, pulling him in for a deep kiss as he pistoned into the agent at a quicker pace. 

He felt Leon go rigid in his grasp, feeling hot, wet heat through their clothes. Arms tightened around Chris’s neck and muscled thighs hugged his sides. Chris grunted as he felt the tight walls around his cock clamp down, the raven-haired man finally releasing inside of the condom, hugging the younger as tight as he could without hurting him. 

An audible sigh escaped Leon, the brunette going slack in his arms, hot breath tickling Chris’s neck as Leon laid his head on his shoulder. Chris released a deep breath of his own, lying his head against the younger, one hand petting brown locks while the other rested on his lower back. Both of them basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

Leon was the first to pull away, his hair was messy and his makeup smudged, his skin glistened with sweat as he looked into Chris’s eyes with a glazed and tired look. He gave a lazy smile and a tired chuckle, slowly easing himself off of the other. He cupped Chris’s face before leaning in and kissing the man deeply. Chris held him there, deepening the kiss as fingers tightened in brown tresses. 

“Was that good for you too?” Chris asked once they pulled away, giving a small chuckle. 

Leon chuckled and nodded, resting his forehead against Chris, “Not bad...for my first time.” 

“I’m kind of disappointed that I didn’t make you scream.” Chris said with a playful pout. 

“Thank god for us.” Jill’s voice caught through the silence, Chris and Leon’s eyes going wide in surprise, “You put your comm on speaker, Redfield.” 

Leon and Chris both flushed a shade of red, both coughing in embarrassment before pulling off of each other completely. They fixed their clothes before sitting back in their seats, Jill, Quint and Hunnigan acting as though the whole thing had never happened...though Jill did tease Chris once in a while. Leon proposed to Hunnigan about seeking a contract with the BSAA. The woman said she would have to talk to Graham about it...but he might want to leave these little details out of his report to the man later. 

Chris felt something fall on to his shoulder, looking down and giving a smile as the lace panties sat there. He pulled them off and handed them to Leon, the agent snatching them away from the man’s hand. As he pulled the underwear back on, he didn’t need to look up at the elder to know that he was wearing a shit eating grin. 

“Say anything and this won’t happen again.” Leon muttered.

“Didn’t plan to.” Chris said innocently, holding his hands up in defense, “...But I’m honored that you enjoyed yourself enough to want to do this again.”

“...Shut up, Redfield.” 


End file.
